1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to building products, and, more particularly, to a bracket assembly and the internal composition thereof, wherein the bracket assembly is utilized in an insulation system for use in buildings.
2. Background Art
In the past, in order to provide a highly thermally efficient (metal) wall or (metal) roof assembly for a building enclosure, it has been necessary for metal materials, typically an exterior and interior metal skin, to be bonded to either side of an insulated panel core inside a factory thereby creating a foam panel. These metal skins are typically profiled and have offsets in them to prevent the exterior metal skin from contacting the interior metal skin. This is done in an effort to prevent metal to metal contact thereby reducing thermal conductivity from the outside of the building. Heat travels in the path of least resistance such that heat can invade a system and affect an interior atmosphere through relatively finite pathways such as fasteners and the like that have metal to metal contact with exterior conditions. Similarly, exterior exposure to cold temperatures can allow for infusion of cold temperatures into a wall construction along highly thermally conductive components.
Most applications of metal roof and wall assemblies retain at least some form of metal to metal contact through metal anchors, fasteners, or sill, transition, and window trim. Products of this type are subject to shorter warranties and life cycles due to the fact that the product is glued or otherwise bonded and is subject to damage and shortened life spans from thermal cycling which causes varying rates of contraction and expansion of the different materials and therefore wears significantly on any given system. Furthermore, these systems often require dissimilar materials to be in contact with each other which can lead to reactions such as oxidation which can corrode these materials over time. A metal wall, roof or deck system that creates a thermal break in the heat conductivity path thereby effectively eliminating or greatly reducing thermal bridging from exterior conditions to interior conditions that keeps like materials separate is desired.